<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. President by kyoongfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552628">Mr. President</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongfic/pseuds/kyoongfic'>kyoongfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, actually nvm they're valid, this is actually just filth, why are they horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongfic/pseuds/kyoongfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol fucks Baekhyun over the table in the student council's meeting room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. President</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here are 2k words of filth for you lovely sinners</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun was the definition of a model student. He had a 4.3 GPA, he was never absent, he was active in clubs, and he was even the student body president. Honestly, he was any parent's dream child.</p><p> </p><p>He applied himself whole-heartedly into every task he was given, showcasing only his best efforts at all times. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol on the other hand had a completely different work ethic than Baekhyun. He was an average student at best, he was usually always late to his morning classes, and he preferred to spend class lecture time napping in the back instead of writing down notes when he could just copy them from someone else later.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t stupid by any means, he just had no care for common core classes that had nothing to do with his actual major of choice.</p><p> </p><p>It was a complete mystery to their peers, and even some of their friends how they ended up in a relationship together. Some students questioned how someone as nerdy as their student body president could snag someone as hot as Chanyeol (not that Baekhyun wasn’t attractive). Others were stuck wondering how two people who seemed so unalike could possibly have any chemistry.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, there were some that didn’t really care at all, too busy with their own lives and concerns. Baekhyun didn’t mind them anyhow, and continued about minding his own business, just as he had been doing every day.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stood in the student council room. Filing away some books that had been left out by other members during their last meeting. It was his free period, and he had nothing better to do with his time. </p><p> </p><p>With a book in hand, he stopped when he felt the familiar feeling of his boyfriend’s arms wrapping themselves around his waist, and a chin propping itself upon his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have a math class to be in right now?” Baekhyun asked the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Well hello to you too babe,” Chanyeol grumbled into the skin of Baekhyun’s neck as he turned his head to leave a small peck.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I love your company, but seriously, Yeol, you’re going to get the both of us in trouble, you know you can’t be in here un-” Baekhyun answered, turning in Chanyeol’s hold, to comfortably rest his arms over the taller’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“-Unless I’m a member of the student body, yeah I know. You tell me all the time,” Chanyeol grinned. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, before leaning his head back to rest on Chanyeol’s wide chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides,” Chanyeol whispered right into Baekhyin’s ear, “I came in here to discuss important business with the president.” Chanyeol trailed off, confusing Baekhyun who looked up just in time for Chanyeol’s hands to have a grab at his ass.</p><p> </p><p>A gasp left Baekhyun’s lips, “Chanyeol, <em> no </em>.” Baekhyun knew exactly what his boyfriend was implying, and he was not going to let it happen. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault. You wear these tight ass fucking pants everyday baby, and it just got me thinking you know?” Chanyeol began. “Started thinking about how many times I’ve thought about coming into this very room, and bending you over this fancy little table…”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t even get a word in before Chanyeol started kissing his jaw, and around his neck, peppering it with small pecks. “C-Chanyeol! This is so inappropriate, s-stop!” Baekhyun scolded when the taller one started sucking on one particular spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Not here, anyone could walk in,” Baekhyun attempted to reason with a whine, but Chanyeol’s hands kneading at his ass told him it was doing him no good.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I want you so fucking bad,” Chanyeol groaned, pressing himself up against Baekhyun, where the shorter could feel his clothed hard-on. Baekhyun would be lying if he had said that Chanyeol wasn’t riling him up, even just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s lips kissed their way up to Baekhyun’s mouth, molding their lips together in an intimate exchange. Baekhyun had always been weak when it came to kissing Chanyeol. Anything Chanyeol wanted was his after a few kisses. So when Chanyeol started licking his way into his mouth, he knew it was game over for him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol pulled away from Baekhyun’s mouth with a heavy gasp, “You still want me to stop baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was also a dick. He knew how to push Baekhyun’s buttons.</p><p> </p><p>“Just shut up and kiss me you idiot,” Baekhyun grumbled annoyed, pulling the taller's lips back down to his own. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, how Baekhyun loved how their tongues swirled around each other, the way Chanyeol nibbled at his lower lip gently, the feeling of their lips sliding across each other. </p><p> </p><p>By this point, Chanyeol had Baekhyun’s pants unbuttoned and unzipped, and was working on pushing them down his ass. He so desperately wanted to touch the smooth skin of his lovers very plush behind. </p><p> </p><p>The lips trailing from Baekhyun’s lips went back down his neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin as he went along.</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck Yeol,” Baekhyun moaned, gripping the other’s red locks, when Chanyeol started kneading his bare ass, toying with the flesh. Baekhyun would never admit it to anyone else, but he absolutely loved it when Chanyeol touched him like this.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s own hands were playing with the buttons of Chanyeol’s loose button-up, prying the shirt open. Baekhyun moved from Chanyeol’s open mouth, to plant his own lips onto his lover’s chest, slowly moving further down.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol felt a twitch in his dick as Baekhyun settled himself onto his knees right in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>His nimble fingers quickly worked their way through his button and zipper, pulling his jeans down to Chanyeol’s mid-thigh. With a movement forward, he mouthed along the obvious bulge in the fabric of Chanyeol’s boxers.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol threw his head back with a low groan, oh how he fucking loved that mouth. “Don’t tease.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t looking to drag out the foreplay; he was still very much aware that he was doing very risky things in this room, so he pulled down Chanyeol’s boxers just enough to allow his cock to spring free and slap against Chanyeol’s stomach in all its glory.</p><p> </p><p>Taking it into his hands he brought it to his lips, where he gave the head a kiss, before giving it a small lick, much to Chanyeol’s approval. Chanyeol bit down on his lip, choking on deep moans when Baekhyun finally took him into his mouth, gagging on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so good baby, so fucking good,” Chanyeol praised, placing a hand on his head, “just like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hummed at the praise, driving Chanyeol mad. Picking up his pace, he started bobbing his head faster, one hand wrapping around the rest of his lover’s cock and the other playing with his balls.</p><p> </p><p>It was a scandalous scene. The student body president, with his ass out, on his knees giving his boyfriend head in the student body’s council room. It could have added to their arousal knowing that they could be caught, no matter how much they did not want it to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough,” Chanyeol reluctantly said, pulling Baekhyun’s wet mouth off of his dick. “Over the table.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s own cock was leaking with precum at this point, hot, hard, and begging for some attention with his pants around his knees. He quickly bent himself over the large table, jotting out his has eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” he whined, getting desperate at this rate.</p><p> </p><p>“Please what Baek,” Chanyeol teased, smirking at the shorter.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol fucking touch me, or I swear to fuc—<em> oh fuck,” </em> Baekhyun moaned, too loudly at that, when Chanyeol’s hand made contact with his ass in a harsh slap, that made the flesh ripple.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol would normally continue to tease his boyfriend, but he didn’t have the patience for it, nor did they actually have the time for it. He dipped down, taking Baekhyun’s cheeks and spreading them wide before giving the puckering hole an experimental lick.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun nearly screamed in delight, finally getting what he wanted, what he needed. “<em> Ahh, f-fuck please.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t want to be caught, you better keep it down.” Chanyeol continued before Baekhyun could say a thing, lapping at his hole hungrily. They didn’t have lube, so he would have to hope the saliva would be good enough to ease the stretch.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue played around, dipping in and out of Baekhyun a few times before his index finger slid in with it, pumping in and out slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was always rather vocal in bed, and though Chanyeol absolutely lived for it, he needed the shorter to keep it down right now, and that was proving to be difficult for him.</p><p> </p><p>“More, <em> Nnh, </em>please another,” Baekhyun moaned, pressing his back into Chanyeol’s face and hand. Chanyeol complied, sliding in a second finger, scissoring him open. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh fuuuuck,” </em> Baekhyun whimpered, resting his forehead on the table while moving his hips to meet Chanyeol’s fingers. He looked absolutely desperate while trying to fuck himself back onto Chanyeol’s tongue and fingers. “Yeol, please just, <em> fuck.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Getting impatient are we babe,” Chanyeol teased, curling his fingers in a familiar spot, making Baekhyun spasm against the cold wooden desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol, <em> please </em> , just fuck me,” Baekhyun begged desperately, clinging to the desk, <em> “please.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol pulled his fingers from Baekhyun’s rim, standing up. Baekhyun had whined at the loss, pushing his ass back, grinding against Chanyeol’s hard cock. He needed Chanyeol, and he needed him <em> now. </em></p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun’s ass again, the sound echoing throughout the room. “You’re acting like a little slut babe,” Chanyeol teased, pressing his chest against Baekhyun’s back, teasingly sliding his dick across his awaiting hole. “So impatient for someone who didn’t seem to want this at first.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was whining pathetically, he was tired of Chanyeol’s teasing and just wanted to be fucked senseless. “Chanyeol I swear if you don’t fuck me right n—<em> ahhh fuck!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol pushed the head of his cock into Baekhyun, he couldn’t deny his lover any longer with that whiny begging or his tempted threats.</p><p> </p><p>He moved slowly, until he bottomed out. “So tight and good,” Chanyeol moaned, kissing down Baekhyun’s back. The shorter was panting, at a loss of breath after finally getting what he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol began his movement a few moments later, making sure Baekhyun had been okay before he started easy shallow thrusts for Baekhyun’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Mmh, Yeolie, that’s so good.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol wasn't any better, he was muffling his quiet groans into Baekhyun’s neck, the slow pace was killing him and he didn’t know how much more he could take before he started losing his patients.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Yeol,” Baekhyun whined, pushing back against Chanyeol’s cock. “I thought you were here to fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol practically growled, picking up the tempo, he started a much quicker, harder pace. “You feel so fucking good baby, so good around me, <em> fuck </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> ahh </em> , I feel so full, <em> mnh, </em>your cock makes me so full,” Baekhyun moaned loudly, trying to muffle it with his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Chanyeol grunted, fucking into Baekhyun in quick, hard thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck, </em>give it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was weak when it came to Baekhyun’s whiny moans, and he didn’t need to be told twice. His hips snapped faster against the other’s ass, his thrusts becoming harder and harder.</p><p> </p><p>Each thrust caused Baekhyun’s ass to ripple, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but find that incredibly hot. His hands that had been resting on Baekhyun’s hips had found a place kneading the flesh of his ass.</p><p> </p><p>He truly hoped that no one would walk by the room. The sound of their skin slapping together was enough for them to be caught, and he wasn’t willing to slow it down.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, <em> fuck, </em>just sucking me in so fucking well,” Chanyeol breathlessly groaned. His pace continued to pick up until he was relentlessly pounding himself into Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yeolie, oh fuuuuck, just like that, give me more, fuck,” </em>Baekhyun sobbed loudly, landing him a slap on the ass by Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I say about keeping your voice down,” Chanyeol scolded, “It seems you want to be caught like this, with my cock in your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Nngh, </em> I just, <em> you make me feel so good, </em>” Baekhyun cried, pushing back to meet Chanyeol’s rapid pounding.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol smirked, moving slightly, continuing his brute fucking into Baekhyun’s prostate. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun threw his head back, “<em> Oh fuck, yes, yes, there oh fuck, ahh, please don’t stop, never stop.” </em>His moans were muffled by Chanyeol, who had pushed his fingers into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take much more for them to reach their peak. Baekhyun’s legs began shaking, <em> “Yeol I’m, I’m gonna cum.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>With a few more thrusts, Baekhyun spilled his load over the table, while Chanyeol took a few more before he came inside of Baekhyun with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how they stayed for a few minutes, panting, out of breath before Chanyeol pulled out.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a dick,” Baekhyun stated, feeling Chanyeol’s own fluid start running down his legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Where else was it supposed to go?” Chanyeol teased, kissing his shoulder lovingly. “I’m sorry babe.” Chanyeol reached over the table to the nearest tissue box to clean up Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>When they had themselves cleaned up and their clothes back on properly, Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Never again,” Baekhyun grumbled, “Anyone could have come in.”</p><p> </p><p>“That didn’t seem like a concern with how loud you were,” Chanyeol laughed, pulling Baekhyun into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy sinning &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>